How Do You Explain Sight to a Blind Girl?
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: My first Avatar fanfic!Yay! One day, Toph wonders what she looks like. TophxAang...kinda...Well anyway, it's really cute! Please read!


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...yada yada...**

Toph sat by the edge of a river, feet in the water, kicking playfully. She looked toward her reflection. Not that she could actually see it. It was then she started to wonder.

'_Hey, what DO I look like?_'

She sighed, realizing that she would probably never find out. Was she pretty? Was she ugly? What color was her hair? What _was_ beauty? What _was_ ugliness? Those are some of the questions she would never find out.

Being blind wasn't too much of a burden. She still had the power to "see" with Earth-bending, which was a huge advantage in battle. But there were always those times when she truly wished see could see. Times she really wanted to know what something looked like, like herself for example. She had gone through her whole life not knowing what she looked like, and she had never really thought of it before…until now.

She splashed at the water with her hand and felt the droplets hit her face. She sighed and slowly got up, walking back toward the campsite.

She heard the chirping of the birds, the buzzing of the bees, and the rustling of the leaves. In her mind she could imagine what it all looked like, but couldn't really see it.

She arrived at the camp, made herself a little "tent" of rocks and crawled inside. She slept for about an hour without any distractions when she heard a soft tapping at her wall.

"Toph? Toph, are you awake?"

Toph rolled over and moaned, lowering the "door" to the tent a bit so communication would be easier.

"What do you want, Katara?"

"Toph, do you know where I could find some water? I know you were just exploring and I was wondering…"

"Yes, Katara, I did find water, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to find it again…"

"Oh right. Sorry."

Judging by the vibrations, Toph could tell Katara was walking away. She moaned and crawled out of her little "tent."

"Katara, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I think it might have been that way…," Toph pointed to the right, "…or that way…," she pointed to the left, "Sigh...Sorry I can't help," she said deciding it was useless to continue.

"It's okay, Toph. I'll send Aang to fly overhead and see if he can find anything."

"I remembered there being a lot of trees if that helps…and lots of rocks."

"How did you…?"

"I can see with Earth-bending. Trees and rocks are on the ground so I can recognize their profiles. Also I heard the leaves rustling in the wind."

"Oh right."

Katara continued packing up the camp. She rolled up Sokka's recently abandoned sleeping bag and placed it on the growing pile near a sleeping Appa.

Sokka had left with Aang to find breakfast…or should I say brunch.

Toph felt a sudden weight on her shoulder and something squeaked.

"Oh hi, Momo," she said, "Have you seen Aang?"

"Squeak!"

"He left with Sokka to find food," answered Katara.

"Oh…"

Toph then sat on the ground and disappeared into her thoughts. She was instantly reminded of the thought that had crossed her mind in the morning.

'_What do I look like?…Maybe I should ask someone…Not that it would help. I probably wouldn't be able to understand what they were explaining to me anyway... I wonder…"_

"Toph? Toph? Are you awake?"

Toph's eyes shot open. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't notice Katara calling her for the past three minutes.

"Toph, I need your help packing all these things on Appa."

Toph moaned for the third time before getting up and walking toward Katara. Katara walked toward Toph. Her steps were a little heavier than usual meaning she was carrying stuff. Bags, sleeping bags, extra clothes, and a numerous assortment of other things.

"This might be a little heavy…," warned Katara.

"Whatever," said Toph, holding out her hands impatiently.

BOOM!

"Toph, are you okay!"

Katara lifted Toph off the ground.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was heavy…," complained Toph, groaning with pain and rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Toph and Katara continued to load Appa. No distractions, they didn't even talk much. Toph decided she should break the silence, plus she did have a nagging question that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What do I look like?"

"Huh?" Katara had obviously not been expecting a question like this. Usually she would've easily been able to find an answer, but how could she be able to explain to Toph what she looked like? How could she explain sight to a blind girl?

"What do I look like?" Toph repeated.

Katara pondered the question for a moment.

"Well…er…"

"Yes?"

"Well…you see…you have a nose…"

"Obviously," Toph rolled her non-seeing eyes.

"It's relatively small. You have pretty, pale green eyes. Your hair is black…"

"I don't even know what green looks like! Forget it. I'll ask someone else."

Toph turned around and walked away. Katara held out her hand in a small plea for the blind girl to stay.

"Sorry…," she apologized, but Toph was already out of hearing range.

Katara finished packing.

………………………………………………………….

It wasn't long till Toph ran into Sokka. After wandering around the green shrubbery for a few minutes she came across a familiar voice and followed it.

"Momo! Give me back my boomerang!"

_'That must be Sokka.'_

"Momo! This isn't funny! I need that to gather food!"

_'Why would he need a boomerang to get food?'_

"MOMO! STOP CHEWING ON IT!"

"Sokka, shut the heck up!"

A rock whizzed through the air and hit the unsuspecting boy in the head, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ow… Toph, what was that for!"

"Don't be mean to Momo."

"Don't be mean to me!"

"I wasn't."

"You threw a rock at me!"

"It was a tiny pebble, plus I could've done worse."

"I'm sure you could've…"

"What was that?"

Sokka could've sworn he saw a few sharp rocks and pebbles lifting slightly off the ground, probably fueled by Toph's dangerous temper.

"Nothing!" he squeaked.

Toph started laughing. Actually she fell to the ground, holding her sides; laughing so hard tears were flowing out.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear your voice just now! Haha! It was so high-pitched you little wimp!" she managed to answer between laughs.

"Yeah well…you scared me. Now can I get back to finding food!"

BANG!

"Ow! Momo, when I asked for my boomerang back I didn't mean like that!" Sokka shouted, shaking his fist at the retreating lemur, as a large bump appeared on his head.

Toph snickered. Sokka always provided some form of entertainment. Sure he would complain a lot but he was fun to have around…and occasionally torture…Bwahaha! But in all seriousness, Toph was really glad she had made the choice to run away and accompany the avatar and his friends on their journey. She finally had friends. Friends she loved dearly.

"Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"If it's anything girly ask Katara."

"I already did, and don't worry it's nothing like that."

"Then ask away."

"Sokka, what do I look like?"

"Eh?" Again, just like Katara, Sokka hadn't been expecting that question. How do you tell a blind girl what she looks like? If Katara couldn't figure it out then how could he? The answer was simple: he couldn't, at least that's what he thought.

"What do I look like?

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"You look like…"

"Uh huh?"

"A girl."

Toph felt like 18,000 tons of rocks had just been dropped on her shoulders; crushed under a mountain of boulders labeled 'Sokka's stupidity'.

"…The heck! Well, gee, thanks! That helped so much!" Toph stormed away, "By the way, if you want food why don't you try looking right above you!"

Sokka went to look up, but before he could something hard landed on his head and knocked him out. A round red fruit. He had been standing under an apple tree. What an idiot.

………………………………..

"Thanks for telling me about that apple tree, Momo," Toph petted the lemur who seemed to be showing up wherever she went, "Hey, you didn't happen to see Aang, did you?"

"Squeak!"

"You did! Where!"

"Squeak!"

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Squeak!"

"Fine! I'll find him myself."

Toph continued down the forest path. Again, she heard the chirping of the birds, the buzzing of the bees, and the rustling of the leaves. It seemed all too familiar.

Momo wandered off and got into a fight with a squirrel over an acorn. Toph decided to ignore the quarrel and continued walking, knowing Momo would be fine.

It was then that she noticed the sound of a running river. Again, it was all too familiar. Then it hit her. She was in the exact same spot she had found in the morning. Only this time she wasn't alone. She sensed a presence and felt the vibrations of foot steps of someone walking toward her.

"Aang?"

"Toph! Hi! I haven't seen you all day."

"Hey, Aang, what are you doing?"

"Gathering water before we leave."

"I was just here this morning. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah…Wait how do you…?"

"I can picture it in my head from what I hear. Also, everyone seems to be forgetting I can see with Earth-bending."

"Oh…Hey, the water's great. Want to go for a swim?"

"Hmm…Maybe later. Right now I want to ask you something."

"Okay. What's your question?"

"What do I look like?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do I look like?" she repeated. She was starting to get a little angry that everyone reacted the same way.

"Come again?"

Oh great. Now he had the nerve to ask again.

"Aang, just answer the question! What do I look like?"

Aang was taken aback by the anger in her voice, and nervously took a step back.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"Toph…"

"Yes?"

"You look…"

"Uh huh?"

"You're…"

"Get on with it!"

"Toph, you're beautiful."

The two figures blushed a deep crimson. Needless to say, Toph never asked another person to describe what she looked like again.

**OMG! That was sooooo cute, wasn't it! Hehe...I remember something inspired this...i just dont remember what it was...hm...Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes...Please Review! Hugs and Kisses!**

**Jesshiku-chan**


End file.
